The Jonas Neighbors
by Hurtful Purple
Summary: Miley's new neighbors are the Jonas Brothers! So what happens when one of them finds out her secret? Will secrets be kept? Will there be lying? Will someone's feelings be hurt? You bet!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so... I hope you guys really like this story. I worked pretty hard on it, and I think it's good. I was gonna have this in the third installment of my series, right after PI JAR, but I couldn't wait to finish PI JAR to post it .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miley, Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

"Miley, I'm so bored! There's nothing to do today!" 

"Well, you could come to my house, Lilly," Miley replied. But Lilly was right. There _was_ nothing to do. It was Sunday, the second to last Sunday before school started. Almost everyone was at the beach, trying to soak up the last rays before school started, so they could show off how great of a tan they got.

Miley had also just gotten back from a Hannah tour, alone. She hadn't been able to take Lilly or Oliver along, so it'd been an especially lonely tour, even though she was touring with three other guys. They were all great singers, and very very cute. They all played guitar, one played piano and one played percussion. They were so close, that they were almost like brothers. Maybe that's because they _were_ brothers. Three very good-looking brothers many teenage girls know as the Jonas Brothers. They were great company, but they just weren't very good replacements for best friends.

"_Good idea. Hang on, I'll ask Mom. She says I have to clean my room, which could take a while_."

"Could?" Miley said teasingly. "Last time I was at your house, your room looked like a bomb went off in your closet!"

"You know what I mean! So, I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye," Miley hung up and looked boredly out her window.

There was a moving van in the driveway of the house next door and it was currently being unloaded. She could see partially inside of it and saw a big white couch, intricately decorated with small floral patterns, a matching love seat, a set of chairs, and several boxes. As she was looking at the colorful flowers on the couch, she saw a tall boy who looked as if he was about her age coming out of the van, holding a box. He had cute curly hair, and there was a lot of it. She couldn't see the boys' face clearly, but from what she could see, she could tell that he was cute. And something about him made him look very familiar.

She fixed her gaze back on the van just in time to see another boy walk out. This one looked to be a few years older than Miley, and almost as cute as the first boy. He had short hair spiked up into what appeared to be a Mohawk, but he had more than a two-inch thick strip of hair in the center of his head. He too was carrying a box. He also looked familiar.

_Geez_, Miley thought. _Am I really living next to these two cute boys?_

When she thought her life couldn't get any better, another boy walked out of the van, also carrying a box. He looked like he was the oldest out of the bunch. He was cute too, though not as cute as the first, or second boy. This one looked familiar too. What was going on here?

Miley then saw the most adorable little boy walk out of the van, carrying a very small box. He looked very similar to the first boy, but of course, he was shorter.

"Miles!" Robby Ray called from downstairs. "Come down here, I need you to do something for me."

Miley took one more look out of her window, then headed downstairs. She got to her living room and saw that Jackson was sitting in the middle of the couch, with his feet on the table, eating chips.

"What do you need, Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we've got new neighbors," he said.

"Oh, I know! They are so cute!"

"Yeah, well I want you to bring this over to them." Robby indicated to a plate of cookies that sat on the counter.

"Why can't Jackson do it? He was already down here."

"I don't trust your brother to welcome our new neighbors to the neighborhood. So you go do it."

"Fine," Miley sighed. "But only because they're cute. And very familiar-looking..."

* * *

As Miley neared the neighbors house, she saw that there were only a few things left in the truck. Wow, they work fast. She made her way up to the front door and knocked. 

"Coming!" she heard a voice holler, and in no time, the door swung open. It was a little boy, the last new neighbor that she had seen.

She instantly smiled. "Hey, cutie! Are your parents home? Or maybe your big brother or sister?" _Wow,_ Miley thought_. Why does he look so familiar?_

"Yeah, one second," the little boy said before he hurried away.

Miley chanced a glance inside. The house was nice. It's layout was a lot like hers.

Within a few minutes, she heard another person coming towards the front door. A few seconds later, another familiar face appeared in the doorway, and she instantly knew how she had recognized the boys. She nearly dropped her cookies as realization dawned on her. It was Joe Jonas. The Jonas Brothers were her new neighbors! The little boy at the door must have been Frankie. "Joe!"

"Uh, hi," Joe said. "It's nice to meet you…"

Miley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._ Doesn't he recognize me? Oh yeah, he doesn't know Miley, just Hannah!_ "I'm Miley Stewart. I live next door. And I'm a huge Jonas Brothers fan!" She noticed Joe's eyes drift down towards the plate of cookies. "Oh! My dad wanted me to give you guys these. As a 'Welcome to the neighborhood' present." She handed the cookies over to him.

"Thanks! Do you want to come in?"

"Sure!" Miley stepped in the house and Joe smiled at her.

"Do you wanna meet Nick and Kevin?"

_If only he knew that I already met them. If only he knew that his new neighbor was Hannah Montana._

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" she said, trying to sound excited.

Joe dropped the cookies off in the kitchen before he led her up the stairs and down the hallway, glancing into rooms to see where his brothers were. _Huh,_ Miley thought to herself. _The layout of their house is almost exactly like mine. _He finally reached the third door on the right, and his eyes lit up as he saw a familiar mop of curly brown hair. Nick, the owner of the curly brown hair, hadn't noticed the two in the hallway yet, since he was looking out the window.

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm gonna try to scare Nick. Stay out here."

Miley nodded and kept quiet. Joe carefully tip-toed over to the opposite side of the room, being perfectly silent. After a moment of quietly standing behind his little brother, Joe let out a scream and gently pushed him.

"YAAAAAAAAIIIII!" Nick spun around quickly, the surprised look on his face turning to a look of anger as he realized that it had just been Joe. "Joe, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not… in front of the… guest," Joe managed to sputter in between giggles. He motioned for Miley to enter the room, and she did.

Nick smiled sweetly at her as he turned away from Joe. "Hey, I'm Nick." He held out his hand and Miley shook it.

"I'm Miley, your new neighbor." Miley smiled back, feeling awkward about the growing tension between them.

"Yeah, she brought us cookies!" Joe said, obviously excited.

Nicks' eyes widened. "Seriously? Dude, we have to get down there before Kevin finds them. He'd eat half of them in a heartbeat." Nick glanced down at Joe's socked feet. "Are you wearing my socks?"

Joe hesitated. "No...?" He then proceeded to rush down the stairs, leaving Miley and Nick in Nick's room.

"Well, let's go," Nick said.

Soon, Miley and Nick were in the Jonas' kitchen. Frankie, Kevin, and Joe were in there, eating the cookies. They all had big glasses of milk next to them. Nick hurried to the refrigerator and pulled the door open. He slowly shut it without taking anything from it, and turned to face his brothers.

"WHERE'S MY MILK?"

Frankie then tried to drink all of his, Joe tried to hide his, and Kevin simply said, "In my cup." With that, he grinned and took a sip.

"You suck," Nick said. He plopped down into a chair, grabbed a cookie, and handed one to Miley.

"No thanks," she said politely. "My dad's probably got four more plates full of them at home."

Kevin finished his share of the cookies and waved to Miley. "I'm Kevin, by the way."

Miley waved back. "Miley." She looked at the clock above the stove. It read 6:26 PM. "Well, I'd better get back home. It was nice to meet you guys."

"You too," Nick said.

"Bye," Frankie piped up, waving.

"See you later," Kevin said.

"Hasta la vista!" Joe managed.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I hope you like it. I'd really like to get at least five reviews before I update again, by the way!

**Coming up next:** Wouldn't you like to know?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the first one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana... or the Jonas Brothers... sorry.

* * *

"Hey Bud," Robby said as Miley walked in the door. "The Jonas Brother's manager just called. How would you feel about doing a concert with them about two months after school starts?" 

"Well, I'd love to have another concert with them. But, Daddy, we may have a small problem," Miley said, thinking about who the new neighbors were. "With the neighbors." The Jonas Brothers were awesome guys, and she was totally psyched to be living next door to them. But she was really nervous too. What if they found out that she was Hannah?

"Why would we have a problem with the neighbors?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Well, our new neighbors are…" Miley started. "Well, they're kinda…." She couldn't seem to get the simple sentence out.

"Come on, Miles. What's on your mind?"

"The Jonas Brothers are our new neighbors, Daddy," Miley finally sputtered.

"What?" Robby Ray asked. "Those boys are our neighbors? They didn't recognize you from the tour, did they?"

"No, Daddy. I almost forgot I wasn't Hannah when I first saw Joe, but he just got a confused look on his face and said "Uh, hi"."

"You're sure they didn't recognize you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm positive."

"Well alright, Bud," Robby said. "As long as you're sure."

Miley nodded and headed upstairs to get her phone. She just couldn't wait to tell Lilly about this!

She got to her room and looked around for the phone. Seeing something move out of the corner of her eye, Miley looked towards her window. She saw some very familiar curly brown hair.

_Is that Nick?_ Miley thought. _It is! His room is _right there! _We could talk to each other through our windows whenever we wanted!_

Miley grabbed her phone off the table where she'd left it and quickly dialed Lilly's number.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

"Hello?" Lilly's perky voice answered.

"Lilly, it's Miley. You'll never guess what happened!" As you can tell, I was totally excited. Wouldn't you be too, if you'd just found out that the cutest band of brothers were your new neighbors?

"Okay."

"Well, aren't you gonna guess?"

"You told me I wouldn't guess it."

"Oh," Miley said. "Well guess anyway."

"Uh..." there was and Miley felt like she could hear Lilly thinking. "Hannah's going to a party tonight?"

"No," Miley said slowly, trying to build suspense. "I got new neighbors, and you'll never guess who they are!" As Miley said this, she looked out her window and into the Jonas house. Nick, it appeared, just noticed Miley and waved. She waved back, and looked down at her carpet.

"Again, something I'll never guess."

"Lilly, just guess!"

"Uh... Aly and AJ?"

Miley looked out of her window again, to make sure that Nick wasn't still in his room.

He wasn't.

"No, THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

"YAAAAAAIIIIIII!" As Lilly screamed, Miley held the phone arms length away from her. She valued being able to hear, thank you very much. She noticed that Lilly wasn't screaming, or yelling, so she decided it was safe to hold the phone back to her ear.

"No way! The Jonas Brothers are your neighbors? That's awesome! I have to meet them!"

"Not today, Lilly," Miley said. "I've already gone over there once today. Maybe you can meet them tomorrow."

"Really? That's so cool! I can't wait!"

"Is your room clean yet?"

"Surprisingly... yes. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe you could spend the night over here. I mean, I'd have to ask my dad first. I'm sure he'd say yes though."

"Alright, well ask!"

Miley went to the top of the stairs and yelled down. "DADDY, CAN LILLY SLEEP OVER?"

"IS IT ALL RIGHT WITH HER MOM?" Robby yelled back.

"Lilly -" Miley started but was cut off by Lilly.

"Yeah, it's alright with my mom."

"HER MOM SAID IT'S OKAY!"

"THEN YES SHE CAN!"

"THANKS DADDY!"

"I'll be right over," Lilly said. A second later, Miley heard the buzz of the phone. _This sleepover is gonna be so much fun_.

* * *

Lilly was soon at Miley's house, a bag of clothes thrown over one shoulder, and a bag of hair supplies thrown over the other shoulder. "Miley, we are gonna have so much fun!" 

"I know, Lilly. We haven't had a sleepover in weeks!"

"Yeah, it's been way too long! What should we do first?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie? I've got John _Tucker Must Die_, _Click_, _She's the Man_, _Harry Potter_ 1 through 4… you should know what movies I have by now," Miley said, gesturing towards the movie shelf underneath the TV in the living room.

"Yeah, I do. How about… we have a Harry Potter marathon? I'm feeling kind of wizardly today."

"Okay, Sorcerers Stone it is." Miley went to put the movie in when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lilly said. "As long as the movie's playing by the time I get back." Lilly got to her feet and slowly walked to the door. Miley heard it slowly creak open.

"Hey, is Miley there?"

Lilly screamed for the second time that day. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Miley then heard boys laughter and a voice jokingly say, "So I guess you're a fan?"

It then hit her who was at the door. As she turned her head to look through the open door, she thought, _what are the Jonas Brothers doing at my house?_ She got up and joined Lilly at the door. "Geez, Lilly. You act like you've never met a famous person! Do the words Jake Ryan ring a bell?" She then turned to the brothers. "Hey, what's up guys? Why don't you come in?"

The three went inside and arranged themselves on the couch, the floor, and the chairs.

"Well," Kevin started. "We got bored and decided to come over and see if you wanted to hang out."

"Wait a second!" Nick interrupted. "You guys know Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah," Miley said, shrugging. "He goes to school with us."

"And he has the _biggest_ crush on Miley!" Lilly added.

"Oh, really?" Joe questioned. "Do you like him?"

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually," Kevin said, "Joe's the kind of guy that would _love_ to know something like that."

"Yeah," Joe said, nodding. "I love gossip."

"So let me get this straight," Nick said slowly. "Jake Ryan… goes to your school?!"

"Yeah," Lilly said. "He has since last year."

"That's so cool!" Nick said. "He's my favorite actor!"

"Calm down, Nick," Joe said. "You'll get to see him when school starts."

"Why would you get to see Jake when school starts?" Miley asked.

"Uh… we're not really supposed to say anything… but we're probably gonna go to Sea View High. You guys go there, right?" Joe said cautiously.

"Yeah, we go to Sea View," Miley said. "So you guys aren't home schooled anymore?"

"Nah," Kevin said. "Our parents just thought it'd be easier for Nick and Joe to go to public school."

"Hey," Nick said, looking towards the TV screen. "You guys are gonna watch _Harry Pot_ter?"

"Yeah," Lilly said. "You wanna stay and watch movies with us?"

"Yeah!" Joe exclaimed, rearranging himself to get a better view of the TV.

Miley pressed play on the remote and settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

Two hours, three bags of popcorn, and ten cups of soda later, the movie was over.

"I haven't seen _Harry Potter_ in a long time," Kevin confessed. "I forgot most of the things that happened.

"Yeah, me too," Miley replied. "Even though there's never anything to do during the summer, I don't watch movies. I'm normally hanging out with Oliver and Lilly at the beach."

"Oh, that's cool. Over the summer, we just do concerts," Joe said. "Even after school starts, we have concerts, tours.. We would have to take our tutors on tour with us."

"Yeah," Nick said. "We've got a concert with Hannah Montana about two months after school starts."

"Oh really?" Miley asked. Of course, she knew about this concert. It must have been the concert her dad had mentioned to her when she got back to her house.

"Yeah. We just got done touring with Hannah. She's really nice," Kevin added.

"I know, she always seems so nice on TV," Miley said, nodding. _Come on, _she thought_. How can they not tell that I'm Hannah? _

Nick nodded. "She was a bathroom hog though, in the morning."

Lilly laughed. "I wonder why."

_No you don't, _Miley thought to herself. _You know how long it takes to pin those wigs on… _

"Wanna watch another movie, or watch something on TV?" Miley asked. It probably wasn't a good idea to have the conversation on Hannah for too long.

"Sure!" Joe said. "How about we watch TV?"

"Yeah!" Nick said, very enthused. "My favorite episode of _Zombie High_ is on!"

"Alright, _Zombie High_ it is," Miley said.

She changed the channel to the right one, and saw _her_ face on the screen. Well, not hers. _Hannah's _face. It was Hannah as Zeronda, the Zombie Princess. All of a sudden, the memories from that day swam back into her mind. She remembered fighting with the director about kissing Jake, having to kiss the dog… everything. She also remembered that as the day that she realized her true feelings for Jake.

"I like this episode too!" Lilly exclaimed, completely oblivious to what was going on inside her best friend's head at the moment.

But how could she have known about what Miley was thinking? Lilly couldn't read minds. How could she have known that watching Zombie High was almost ripping Miley's heart in half?

You see, after Jake returned from Romania, he and Miley still liked each other. A lot. They went out for about a month, until Miley found out Jake had been cheating on her. Jake still liked Miley, and often said that he loved her. But Miley just couldn't take the chance of getting her heart broken by him again, and constantly turned down his proposals to be his girlfriend.

"Hannah did a great job as Zeronda," Joe noted. "She's a great actor. She doesn't act anything like herself."

Kevin agreed. "I wonder when she's coming back. I mean, they can't just drop the storyline right there."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** HEY! I kind of took a break from writing (only about a month long break) but now I am back. Everyone can be happy and party now. Oh, and this chapter is just a filler. Nothing too exciting is gonna be happening for a while, so we're gonna get a few fillers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana, or anything else I might mention.

* * *

Once they got done watching Zombie High, the boys had decided that they should be getting home. Tomorrow was the last Monday with no school, and Nick and Joe still needed to sign up for classes and whatnot. 

"That was so cool!" Lilly said as her and Miley were settling down, getting ready to go to sleep. "With the Jonas Brothers as your neighbors, life is going to be way more interesting."

"Like my life isn't interesting enough, Lilly. I'm Hannah too, remember?"

"Well… your Miley life is going to be way more interesting."

"If you say so…"

The next morning Miley and Lilly were sitting around Miley's living room, trying to figure out what to do.

"We could… go to the beach," Lilly suggested.

"Lilly, it's raining. Plus, you've said that three times already," Miley said, laughing at her friend.

"Oh yeah. Well… we could have Oliver come over. He's always good for a laugh."

"Okay, I'll call him."

So Oliver came over. Then, it was the three of them, sitting around Miley's living room, trying to figure out what to do.

"We could play a board game," Oliver suggested.

"Hm… board game, huh? Which one?" Miley asked.

"CANDYLAND!" Lilly shouted, jumping up.

"We don't have half of our game pieces for Candyland," Miley said, remembering the last time they'd wanted to play the game.

"Hm... how about we go to the beach?" Oliver said, seemingly happy with his suggestion.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "It's raining."

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that... I was just... um...testing you! Yeah, that's it! I was testing you to see if you remembered that it was raining. You passed!"

"Yeah… right, Oliver," Miley said, rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempt to make himself seem less stupid.

"Well, why don't we go next door? In case you forgot, I haven't met the Jonas Brothers yet," Oliver supplied.

"You want to meet them?" Lilly asked, raising her other eyebrow now.

Oliver glanced at Lilly and Miley nervously before saying, "I'm sort of fan. Like… a big fan."

"Okay, but I don't know if they'll be back yet," Miley said, looking at the clock. It was 1:26.

"Weren't they just supposed to sign up for school and stuff?" Lilly asked, tilting her head slightly as she thought.

"Good point. Let's go then."

We got to the Jonas' house and Miley could just feel how nervous Oliver was. The boy was shaking! Or maybe it was because they'd just run outside and into the freezing rain.

Lilly flounced up to the door and rang the bell. She then stepped back a few inches. While we were waiting for the door to open, Miley noticed that Oliver and Lilly were giving each other nervous glances.

The door swung open, revealing Nick. He smiled when he saw us. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Oliver immediately wiped the nervous, anxious look off his face, and said in a voice a bit deeper than his regular one, "Hey, I'm Oliver Oken. I am your biggest male-fan."

Nick stifled a laugh. "Hey, Oliver."

"Don't mind Oliver," Lilly said, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "He's a bit of a donut when it comes to famous people."

"And you aren't?" Miley asked, facing Lilly. "When you met Jesse McCartney, you eeped. When You met Guillermo Montoya, you eeped."

"Eeping and being a donut are two completely different things," Lilly said in her defense.

"Okay." Miley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are Joe and Kevin home? I'm sure Oliver will kill me if he doesn't get to meet all of you."

"Yeah, come in," Nick said. He led us up the same stairs Joe had led me through yesterday. The only thing that was different, was that music was being played faintly in one of the rooms. Every few seconds, the music would stop and you could hear two people talking, but then the music would resume. Nick walked into the room next to his and peeked his head in.

"Hey guys, Miley's here. And she brought friends."

"Sweet!" They heard Joe yell. The music ceased once again, and Joe and Kevin walked out. Well, Kevin walked out. Joe kind of skipped out.

Joe greeted Miley and Lilly with bone-crushing hugs, as Kevin simply said hi.

When Joe came to Oliver, he realized that he didn't know him. "Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm, uh," Oliver said in his deep voice again, "I'm Oliver."

Joe held out a hand, and Oliver shook hands with him, as well as Kevin.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing. Oliver wanted to meet you guys, and that's basically all we have planned for the day." Lilly said.

"Well how about you guys stay over? We've got nothing to do except play video games," Nick said.

"What about that song you were working on when we came over?" Miley asked.

"What about it?" Joe said, obviously confused.

"I was kind of hoping that maybe Lilly and Oliver and I could hear the rest..." Miley said.

"Sure," Kevin said.

They walked into the room, all taking spots on the floor as Kevin picked up a guitar. After a few chords, Nick started to sing.

"Hello beautiful.  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful,  
In California.  
I've been missing you.  
It's true."

Joe then started singing.

"But tonight,  
I'm gonna fly.  
Yeah, tonight,  
I'm gonna fly.  
Cause I could go across the world,  
See everything, and never be satisfied,  
If I couldn't see those eyes."

Kevin stopped playing. "That's all we have so far."

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver clapped.

"That's so good!" Lilly gushed.

"Thanks," Joe said. "Now who wants to play some video games?"

They all rushed downstairs to where the games were, and spent the rest of the day playing Guitar Hero, Super Mario Bros, Candy Land, Monopoly, Sorry, Clue, LIFE, and Chutes and Ladders.

Over the next week, the group grew to be great friends. They met at the Jonas house, or Miley's house everyday for the week until school started.

Needless to say, school starting would just be the beginning of a way more interesting life for Joe, Nick, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

* * *

Okay, I'll admit that the ending was lame. Sorry. But, it is a filler, and there's gonna be a whole bunch more fun stuff coming up soon. Just bear with me, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana. Just the plot.

**A/N:** Wow. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been working on an original fic, and helping out with the school plays. I will attempt to update more often though!

* * *

It was the first day of the new school year. Kids came from every which way, running through the doors of the school building, backpacks bouncing off of their backs with each step. Well... not every kid. There were five kids who stayed behind the crowd, standing on the sidewalk. Some of the students glanced back and Joe and Nick on their way inside, but were too tired to figure out where they recognized them from. Joe and Nick nervously glanced at each other, while Miley, Oliver and Lilly tried to soothe them. Jackson had attempted for a few minutes, but got tired of it and just went inside.

"Hey, the first day's only once," Lilly said, giving Joe a friendly pat on the back.

"Where'd you get that from, a Hallmark card?" Joe snapped, glaring at Lilly.

Lilly winced and retreated, as if Joe had spit acid at her. "Sorry," she said, holding her hands up as if in surrender.

Nick smiled at her apologetically. "Don't worry about it. Joe gets uncharacteristically rude when he's nervous."

"Okay... apology accepted. I think."

"Okay, here's the deal, boys," Miley said, looking at Joe and Nick. "Either you get your butts inside that school building in the next," she looked at her watch, "16 minutes, or you will risk being late for homeroom. And the teachers hate that. So move it or lose it!"

"16 minutes?" Nick asked.

"It's a big school," Oliver replied with a shrug.

Nick hurried along inside the building with Oliver, Miley and Lilly, while Joe trudged up the stairs, taking his time. But soon, with all of the kids rushing inside, Joe was soon lost. After minutes of trying to break free of the crowd in vain, he dropped to his knees and started shouting.

"BUDDY SYSTEM! BUDDY SYSTEM! NICK! I NEED YOU! BUDDY SYSTEM!"

Several passerbys stared and Joe with raised eyebrows, surprised to see an almost fully grown man on his knees in the middle of the cement stairs. Joe soon realized that his efforts were fruitless, and hurried inside the school.

He stopped in a doorway and shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders, unzipping it to find his schedule. He thought he heard someone faintly screaming his name, but after looking up and not seeing anyone he recognized, he went back to finding his schedule. He soon had the pink square of paper in his grasp and read the first line:

Homeroom...Mrs. Jacoby...Room A126

Just as he put his backpack on his shoulders, the bell rang, signaling 15 minutes until class starting. He hurried to where he remembered A Wing to be and stared at a fork in the hallway. Which path to choose? He couldn't tell.

"Joe! There you are!"

Joe whirled around to find the rest of the gang standing behind him.

"Nick!" Joe ran to his little brother, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him hard.

"Joe, let go! Arms breaking! Ribs snapping! Spine dislocating!" Nick sputtered.

In response, Joe gave him an extra hard squeeze before letting go. "You guys left me! I yelled for the buddy system, but you didn't answer!"

"I'm sorry, Joe. The crowds pulled us away and we couldn't find you! I could hardly even hear you yelling. I yelled , but not anywhere near as loud as you did."

"It's okay. Now can you help me find my homeroom?"

Miley, Lilly and Oliver looked at Joe's schedule.

"Oh, hey," Oliver said. "Your homeroom is in the same place as mine. Yours too, Nick, I'm sure. It's alphabetical. Follow me, guys."

With a wave to Miley and Lilly, the boys were off.

Lilly smiled at Miley. "Do you remember how weird it was for us, not knowing where our classes were at first?"

"You mean back in middle school?" Lilly nodded in response to Miley's question. "Yeah, I remember. Now let's get going." The girls headed down another wing, C Wing, and entered the little theatre, or room C115. It was the biggest room in the wing, as was a requirement for all homerooms. They took seats in the back row, closest to the double doors and waited for the bell to ring.

It was lunch time. Miley had class with Lilly her first two periods, along with Oliver in her second period. Then she had no one in her third period. But now it was 4A, her lunch period, and she was sure she'd have someone to talk to there. She stood at the foot of the grand staircase, trying to stay out of everyone's way, and waited for someone she knew. After waiting for only a minute, Lilly came down with Joe, Nick and Oliver in tow.

"Look who I found!"

"You guys all have 4A lunch?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?" Oliver answered.

"Actually," Joe said, "I have 4 lunch. I'm a senior, so I get the whole hour to go out and eat wherever."

"Seriously? That's so lame, Joe," Nick said.

"Hey, I'm staying with you guys, I don't know what you're complaining about."

"Okay," Lilly said. "Let's find a table."

The group hurried into the lunchroom, searching for tables. Once they found one, they set their backpacks down and hurried into the lunch line. Once out of the lunch line and back at the table, the talking started.

"Okay, so, you'll never guess how many girls freaked out in homeroom." Oliver said, picking up his slice of pizza.

"Let's see... all of them?" Miley guessed.

"Yeah. I signed so many binders, my hand cramped up." Joe complained.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to sign any body parts. I had to sign a girls face!" Nick said.

"You know, I think I saw her last period," Lilly commented quietly. "She was telling everyone about it, but no one believed it was actually you."

"I'm just glad no one has started a riot," Joe said. Little did he know, he was speaking a bit too soon.

* * *

So yeah... an update. YAY!


End file.
